Every Time I See You
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Rossi talks Hotch into finally telling Prentiss how he feels. This story is dedicated to Angel N Darkness for her birthday tomorrow.


Author's Note: Another story for Angel N Darkness for her birthday tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do not own the song Every Time I Look at you by Blake Shelton.

Song Title Prompt: Every Time I Look at you – Blake Shelton

Rossi looked at Hotch and said "Are you going to tell her or do I need to tell her for you? Can't you see how much she loves you Aaron? You two belong together. Nothing is ever going to change that. So why don't you get off of your ass and tell her already? Or are you hoping that if you wait long enough she will be snapped up by some other guy? Trust me Aaron if you wait to much longer and you lose her you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Hotch knew that what Rossi was saying was the truth. He knew that he needed to tell her how he felt. He also knew that Rossi was probably right in saying that she felt the same way about him. He just wasn't sure he could stick his neck out that far. He wasn't sure if he was ready to open himself up to be hurt again. He knew that the woman in question would not hurt him but it didn't mean that his heart was willing to listen to what his head was saying.

"I know I need to tell her Dave. Hell every time I look at her I fall even more in love. How is that possible? Will it ever end? Or am I going to keep falling more in love with her ever second of the day? Damn it to hell and back. She holds my heart in the palm of her hand and she doesn't even know it. How can she be so blind when she is a profiler for heaven's sake?" Hotch said in a little rant.

Rossi looked at his friend and laughed. "I don't know Aaron but you were pretty blind yourself for quite a while. Just go out there and tell the woman how you feel. She is never going to know unless you open yourself up to her. Maybe she is blind to the fact about how you feel because all she can see is the love that she feels for you. Now stop pussy footing around and go get your woman Aaron. You need her just like I need JJ. You need Emily to keep doing this job Aaron. If you don't have her you are going to burn out."

Hotch nodded and took a deep breath as he opened up his office door. He heard Rossi stand up but didn't even look his way. His eyes were focused on the woman he loved. He marched down the steps and straight over to her desk. He could feel his heart rate speed up. He was finally going to do this. He was finally going to get the woman of his dreams. He knew that what Rossi said was the absolute truth. He needed her if he wanted to keep doing the job he loved. He needed her to help keep him sane from all of the horrible things they saw day in and day out. He needed her first and foremost because he can't picture his life without her in it. She was the air he breathed. She was the light in the darkness. She was the reason that when they were on the cases that he was able to keep his head in the game. She always made sure that he was alright especially during cases dealing with children.

Hotch cleared his throat and gave a little smile when Prentiss looked up at him. He saw the question in her eyes but wasn't sure how to start with what he wanted to say. Most of all he needed her to know that he loved her unconditionally and that she had his heart.

"Emily I need to tell you something. I need you to listen to me before you say anything because if I don't get this all out I'm not sure I ever will. Will you please do that for me?" Hotch said in a whisper.

Prentiss looked up at him with a slight smile on her face and in her eyes. She wondered just what it was he needed to get out of his mouth. She sat back in her seat and nodded at him.

Hotch took in a couple deep breaths before beginning. "I love you Emily Prentiss. Every time I look at you I love you even more. You are the reason I can do this job. You are the reason I get through each case. You make my heart beat faster and you make my life so much easier without even knowing it. I love you and I want no I need you to be in my life."

Prentiss's breath caught in her chest as she listened to what Hotch had to say. Her heart soared with the words he spoke. She wanted to jump up and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Once she was sure that he was done talking she did jump up and what she did surprised both her and him. She threw her arms around him and pulled his head down to her. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth she put her tongue in his mouth. This started a battle for dominance. She ran her fingers up and down his neck as he won the battle and deepened the kiss. She forgot everything around her except him. Feeling his lips on hers was like a dream come true for her.

Hotch was in shock when Prentiss's mouth first landed on his but soon he was joining her in a wonderful dance. He battled her for dominance and won. The taste of her was more sweet than he could have ever imagined. Today was the day that he got his dream. Everything faded back except the feel of Prentiss in his arms and the feel of her mouth under his. He groaned deep in his throat as they continued to kiss. He knew there was something he was forgetting but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was.

Prentiss had to break the kiss to take a much need breath. Once the kiss broke she looked around when she heard a chuckle. She looked over and saw Rossi standing at Morgan's desk and looking very smug. She looked around and saw a lot of people staring at her and Hotch. She groaned and put her head in the crook of Hotch's neck.

Hotch chuckled when he finally remembered what it was he had forgotten. He was in the middle of the bullpen and getting knocked through a loop from a kiss. He let out a full laugh when Prentiss her head in the crook of his neck to hide her face. He turned his head and let his lips graze her head.

"Why are you hiding your head Emily?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss lifted her head and stared at Hotch in shock after he asked that question. "I'm hiding my head because I'm embarrassed."

Hotch laughed and bent and grazed his lips across hers. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about baby."

Prentiss's heart caught in her chest when she heard him call her baby. She knew that since he had already told her how he felt that it was only right if she told him how she felt.

Hotch looked into Prentiss's eyes as she started talking. "Aaron I have loved you for so long now. I can't even remember a time when I didn't love you. You are the reason I can do this job. Without you by my side there is no way I could do this job and keep myself sane. Every time I look at you my heart speeds up and my breath quickens. I love everything about you. You are my life Aaron."

Hotch had a smile on his face that went to his eyes as he heard what Prentiss was saying. He bent his head one more time and captured her lips in a blistering kiss once more forgetting where they were.


End file.
